


Anthony, meet Tony

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: When Anthony Stark appears in the middle of a battle, Tony Stark is there to keep him safe, and he will continue to do so no matter what SHIELD says about returning Anthony to his proper dimension.Also known as the fic where Tony adopts himself.





	1. Anthony, Meet Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is transferred over from Tumblr, the chapters are semi disconnected.

“What the Fuck?!” Tony asks, based on the way the kid flinches back his voice is just a little bit too loud.

“Sorry, Howard. Sorry.” The kid mumbles, staring resolutely at his feet. The name gives Tony pause, anxiety settling like a rock in his stomach. He recognizes that brown hair.

“It’s okay Anthony. I’m not mad, in fact you’re being very brave right now. I’m proud of you.” Tony says, trying to get close enough to shelter the kid from AIM’s attacks. Just because they apparently managed to bring him forward in time, doesn’t mean they’re done with their assault.

“Stark, incoming!” Clint warns, Tony turns, pulling the helmet back on and firing at the new targets. “Shit, is that a kid. Cap, Stark has a kid with him.”

“Woah.” Anthony whispers, staring wide eyed at Tony. “Is that a laser? How are you powering it? What are those people doing? Are you a superhero dad?” Tony’s heart hurts.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Tony says, now isn’t the time to explain that he is not Howard Stark. Now is not the time to do anything except scoop up the kid and run. “Cap, I’m exiting the fight. Got a kid version of myself here, finish up without me.” There’s questioning noises over the coms’ but Tony ignores them, scooping up the kid, and running.

“Where are we going? Don’t you have to fight those guys?” Anthony asks, Tony looks down at him.

“You’re more important than some idiots who don’t know how last season yellow is.” Tony informs him, landing near the quinjet and climbing on board.  
  
“We need to run some tests.” The Shield agent says, gesturing to Anthony. Tony glares at them, the repulsor whines as it charges up.

“I think that can wait, don’t you?” He asks. The woman has guts, she doesn’t even flinch.

“Dr. Stark, that is a you version of you, we need to find out if he’s from this universe, or if he travelled forward in time.” She protests. Tony keeps the kid close.

“I can do that, at my Tower. The rest of them should be back soon.” He waves get off, Shield can go fuck themselves right now.

“Tower? Time travel? Dad what’s happening?” Anthony asks. Tony sets him down, stepping out of the suit.

“Anthony, I’m not your father, I’m you.” Tony says, he watches his own heart break. Watches tears well up in the little boys eyes.

“So, dad’s still not proud of me then?” He asks, rubbing at his cheeks. Tony’s heart breaks.

“Anthony, you’re a brilliant, brave, caring, amazing kid.” He says, letting the kids hands ball up, clutching the undersuit.

“But, he’s still not proud of me?” Anthony wails, crying into Tony’s shoulder. “All he cares about is Captain America, why can’t he love me?”

“I don’t know kid, I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Tony rubs his back, fighting down his own tears. “I wish I had an answer for you.” He notices Steve out of the corner of his eyes and attempts to get him to walk away gesturing to the door with his chin.

“Tony, you can’t just go off coms like that mid-mission, you know better.” Steve scolds, stopping short when he notices the kid clutched in Tony’s arms.

“He’s mean!” Anthony practically screeches. “Why does dad like you more than me? You’re loud and mean, and I don’t understand!” Anthony’s whole body is shaking with sobs. Tony hums softly in his ear.

“It’s okay, you have Jarvis and Anna and they love you very much.” Tony soothes. Anthony shakes his head, sobbing.

“Jarvis died, and Anna is sick. Mom says it’s cancer.” Anthony wails. That’s too soon, Tony was a teenager by the time he lost Jarvis. He would have been so much worse off if he had lost them sooner.

“Multiverse then.” The shield doctor mumbles. Tony considers throwing something at her. “Reed can send him back.”

“No.” Tony states, glaring at her.

“It’s not that complicated, we can send him back.” She says, “Return him to his own universe.”

“I’m not sending him back. He can stay here, with me.” He says, Anthony blinks up at him, shocked.

“You love yourself so much you want to adopt yourself?” Clint attempts to rib him, but winds up confused about the wording of that sentence and glaring at the ground.

“Barton.” Tony deadpans, staring up at him. “You’re an idiot.” Anthony giggles in his arms, hiccuping slightly.

“I’m sorry for crying.” He whispers. Tony shakes his head.

“It’s okay if you cry Bambino. Gets the feelings out.” He smiles at the boy, and pokes his chest. “You don’t want to keep bad feelings in here, so you have to let them out.”

“Don’t wanna bad heart.” Anthony agrees, rubbing at his nose with his sleeve.

“You could never have a bad heart Bambino, just a sick one. And I don’t want you getting sick.” Tony says, poking Anthony’s nose. Anthony giggles.

“Does anyone else think this is weird?” Clint asks, only to be hustled out of the room by Natasha and Steve. He can yell at Tony later.

“J, I’m going to need paper work for Anthony.” Tony decides. “He needs to be enrolled in school. Also childproof the house, and order clothes.”

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis replies, Anthony’s eyes go wide.

“Jarvis?” He whispers awed. Tony tries to cover up a flinch.

“Not exactly kiddo. This is Jarvis 2.0, I made him after I lost my Jarvis. He’s a learning program.”

“Oh, okay. That’s really cool though.” Anthony mumbles, a single tear running down his cheek. “You’ll teach me about him sometime, right?”

“Of course. I can’t wait to show you our lab.” Tony says. Anthony hiccups, chest heaving.

“Ours?” He whispers. “I get to have a lab.”

“Of course you do. There’s going to be some strict safety rules, but we can share a lab.” Tony ruffles the kids hair. Anthony is staring at him like he hung the moon.

“You’re the best person I ever met.” He whispers. Tony laughs, beaming at the kid.

“Wait until you meet Rhodey, he’s my best friend.” Tony says. “He’s going to love you, spoil you rotten.”

“I don’t wanna be rotten!” Tony shrieks, hiccuping again.

“Don’t you worry Bambino, you’re the sweetest. No rot anywhere on you, right?” He tickles at Anthony’s side, and the kid shrieks trying to bat his hands away.

“No! No rot! Ahhhhahahaha.” He squirms out of Tony’s grip. “All sweet right?” He looks up through his lashes and Tony beams at him.

“The absolute sweetest kid.”


	2. Nightmares, and Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony has a nightmare, but he doesn't want to wake up Tony.

Anthony wakes up in a cold sweat. The room is big, as big as his room back at the mansion. He looks around it, squinting at the darkness, and sliding his legs out.

It’s not difficult to slide to the floor and go searching for Tony’s room. Tony who is nothing like Howard. Tony is kind, and amazing.

 _“Get back in bed Anthony, you aren’t a baby anymore.”_ Howard’s voice rings through his head as he grips the door handle.

“Jarvis?” Anthony whispers, when he was scared at home Jarvis was always there.

“Yes Master Anthony?” Jarvis replies.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” He asks, turning hopeful eyes to the ceiling.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a room of my own Master Anthony. Sir would be happy to have you though.” Jarvis informs him. Anthony shakes his head.

“No, I’m okay. I don’t need to bother him it was just a bad dream.” Anthony says, arms wrapped around himself. He’s shaking slightly. “Please don’t wake him.”

“Master Anthony, if you won’t go to sir at least come down to the lab. Dum-E will be happy to see you.” Jarvis offers, wanting a physical being on hand for the kid. Anthony shakes his head.

“I dreamt he wasn’t here.” Anthony admits, gesturing towards the door. “I thought Howard was here instead. I can just sit here.”

“I will have Dum-E bring you a blanket.” Jarvis decides, he knows he should wake Sir, but he doesn’t want to break Anthony’s trust. It’s hard to remember that reasoning when Anthony is curled up outside of Sir’s door, clinging to the pillow Dum-E brought. Dum-E sits next to him, keeping watch, and the kids free hand rests on his base.

* * *

Anthony wakes up to angry whispering.

“-should have woken me up. I would have been there for him.” Tony says, Anthony realizes he’s been picked up and clenches his fist in Tony’s collar.

“I believe Master Anthony is awake.” Jarvis says, Tony snorts a laugh, rubbing the kids back.

“Yeah, I think so.” Tony says. “Good morning Anthony, are you okay?” Anthony nods, hiding a yawn against Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t be mad at Jarvis, I asked him not to wake you.” Anthony says, ducking his head. Tony schools his face into a comforting smile despite still being mad at Jarvis.

“Okay, but next time you come get me, okay? I’m here for you Anthony.” Tony tells him, carrying the kid into the kitchen.

“Okay, I’ll come see you.” Anthony agrees. “Just don’t be mad at Jarvis. Please.” Tony drops a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m not mad. Now what do you want for breakfast?” Tony asks. Anthony turns wide eyes on him.

“I can cook?” Anthony asks. Tony is about to nod and then stops.

“Actually no, but we can get you lessons at some point if you want. Jarvis will order whatever you want for breakfast today.” Tony decides. Anthony nods agreeably, snuggling into his shoulder.

“I like pancakes.” Anthony mumbles.

“Me too.” Tony replies, nodding to Jarvis. “Me too.”


	3. Painted Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony get's his makeup done as a way to prove that he is Tony's son. 
> 
> Link to art for this. https://thealextheshipper.tumblr.com/post/162452165609/digdipper09-thealextheshipper-i-finally-had

“Are you sure he’s your kid? He doesn’t look much like you.” Christine Everhart calls. Tony’s jaw drops.

“Of course I’m sure. Do you know how many people have claimed to have my kid? Also he looks just like me. What did you expect my kid to have a goatee?” Tony says, questioning the intelligence of the human race. The kid is literally a carbon copy of him. Why is this even a question.

The next day there are accusations on the front page of every major news source about Tony’s kid. Some say he was adopted, others say stolen.

Tony calls a press conference.

“I have gathered you all here today to prove a point, this is Anthony.” Tony says, holding the kid on his hip.

“Hi!” Anthony calls, waving at the crowd. A few people coo at him.

“Anthony here, is my son.” Tony says. “Too prove it, I’ve called in my friend Tom. A professional make up artist.” He walks over to Tom, who opens up a huge makeup kit.

“Woah.” Anthony whispers next to his ear. “That’s a lot.” Tony smiles at the boy and nods. They face away from the reporters as Tom quickly applies the makeup, Anthony giggling at the sensation.

“I think that you all forget that I was not born with this magnificent goatee.” Tony says, scratching at his chin. A few reporters laugh, and he turns around, showing off Anthony’s drawn on goatee. “Does he look like me now?”

Cameras flash, and Anthony giggles, waving at them all and striking a pose.

“I’m dad Tony! Look!” He wriggles around so his arm is out straight his legs kicking out behind him in a classic flight pose.

“Whoosh. Ironman here to save the day.” Tony says, clinging to his waist as he spins Anthony through the air. Anthony laughs loudly, delighted. The reporters are smiling too, a few more are making cooing noises than before.

“Anyways, this is my son, and we’re awesome.” Tony calls, before pulling Anthony up onto his shoulders and stalking out of the room. Anthony giggling with his hands gripping Tony’s hair.


	4. Rhodey, this is Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey meets little Anthony and says the Fuck word.

“Everything’s fine.” Tony assures Rhodey, finger in one ear. Anthony throws a stress ball and there’s a crash as Dum-E wheels over a chair to grab it.

“That does not sound fine. I’m coming over there.” Rhodey has his no nonsense voice on.

“Rhodey, if you’re coming I need to wa-” the dial tone rings in his ear. “-rn you I have a kid.” Tony trails off, turning to Anthony and Dum-E.

“Hi!” Anthony greets, waving at him. Tony practically melts.

“Hello Anthony, guess what.” He challenges, Anthony’s face screws up in concentration.

“You sound excited, is it a robot?” Anthony asks, Tony snorts a laugh, shaking his head. “Well, what about a new donut shop?”

“Not a new donut shop, one more guess munchkin.” He says. Anthony nods seriously, considering his choices.

“Is Auntie Pepper coming over?” Anthony asks, Tony beams at him.

“Very close, your Uncle Rhodey is going to come visit us. We need to get you cleaned up though, and this bucket of bolts needs to clean up the lab.” Tony explains, scooping the boy up. Dum-E beeps happily after them picking up some scattered nuts and bolts.

“Uncle Rhodey?” Anthony asks. Tony nods. “Your best friend, right?”

“Correct, you’re so smart little ant.”

…

“Tony what the fuck have you been doing? I heard noises.” Rhodey’s walking out of the suit fussing, and then stops dead.

“You said the fuck word. That’s not nice.” Anthony says. Tony snorts a laugh.

“That’s a kid. You’re a kid. Hello.” Rhodey waves awkwardly at the kid. Anthony squirms out of Tony’s arms and toddles over to the man, poking his knee.

“You’re an adult. Hello.” Anthony replies. “Dad Tony likes you. He says you’re nice.” Rhodey is mouthing the words ‘dad Tony’ to himself. Anthony holds up his arms and Rhodey picks him up.

“I try to be nice. What’s your name?” Rhodey asks, resting Anthony on his hip. Tony practically melts at the sight.

“I’m Anthony Stark.” Anthony informs him, chin held high. “I’m four years old, and I like Robots.”

“Have you met Dum-E?” Rhodey asks, Anthony nods enthusiastically. “You like him?”

“He’s my friend.” Anthony decides after a moment. “He’s smart, but also kind of like a dog.” Tony is trying his very hardest not to laugh at his earnest expression.

“Yeah, he kind of is. It’s been great meeting you Anthony but I need to talk to Tony for a minute.” Rhodey says, leaning over to set the kid down.

“Are you gonna tell him to send me back, like the mean lady did?” Anthony asks. “I don’t wanna go back.” Tony is swooping in before Rhodey can even think of a response.

“Hush, Bambino I’d never send you back. You’re my Anthony.” Tony assures the kid. Rhodey’s eyes are wide as Tony clutches the kid to his chest.

“He’s your best friend though.” Anthony mumbled, clinging to Tony’s shirt. “You like him lots.” Tony nods.

“I do, but guess what?” Tony pokes Anthony’s chest. “I like you even more. Rhodey wouldn’t want me to send you back anyways. He just wants to know where you came from.” Anthony’s eyes go wide and he turns to Rhodey.

“Insemination occurs when a sperm cell fertilizes an egg cell.” He stumbles slightly over the word insemination, and Rhodey nearly falls over in shock. Tony is laughing.

“Not like that Bambino, he wants to know how you came to be here with me.” Tony pokes his nose, Anthony giggles.

“I’m Anthony Stark I travelled through a portal between universes. I’m gonna grow up to be Ironman.” Anthony holds his arms out, and Tony takes the cue to swing him around like he’s flying.

“Wait, so your kid, is you?” Rhodey asks. Squinting at the two of them. “I need a beer.”

“Sorry we don’t have any alcohol in the penthouse anymore.” Tony says, Rhodey beams at him, and Anthony copies Rhodey smiling up at Tony.

“Proud of you Tones.” Rhodey says, pulling both him and Anthony into a hug. “So proud.”

“Me too! I’m proud of you too!” Anthony chimes in.

“And I’m proud of you Bambino.” Tony mutters kissing his head. Rhodey pouts at him. “I’m proud of you too Honey bear.” Anthony snorts, poking at Rhodey’s cheek.

“He’s not fuzzy like a bear. You are Dad Tony.” He pokes Tony’s cheek to prove his point.

“Smart kid, I’m going to have to buy him some fun gifts.” Rhodey teases, grinning at Anthony.

“I told you he’d spoil you Anthony.”


End file.
